A Regular Adventure
by ThaMartian
Summary: When Carl falls into Jimmy's multidimensional portal, the group meets the people of the Regular Show universe and find out more about themselves and the others, then they ever thought possible.
1. August in Retroville

**This is my first fanficton story, I hope you guys enjoy it. Its a crossover between "Jimmy Neutron" and "Regular Show". I will try and update every chapter every 4-7 days.**

The gang was now almost in high school, enjoying the last summer before things started to drastically change. Jimmy and everyone else were all Fifteen with the exception of Sheen being Seventeen, because he was held back twice in the 5th grade by former teacher Ms. Fowl. They all looked a lot different from that time period too. Jimmy abandoned his former ice cream swirl hairstyle, and adapted a fashionable comb-over suggested by Libby in the beginning of 8th grade. Many girls found his new look quite attractive, only to fuel the jealousy of his friend/former rival Cindy. The rest had changed to, Libby had gone through puberty earlier then the rest, and now rocked a curvy figure. Her loyal hyperactive boyfriend was delighted to see his "Ultra-Lady" grow into such a beautiful woman. Cindy was changing quite a bit herself, she no longer was as cranky as she was when she was younger, and her and Jimmy hardly ever fought, aside from the usual quips here and there. Sheen and Carl didn't change too much, with the exception's of Carl losing 40 pounds and Sheen growing out of his Ultra Lord phase once 6th grade hit, and instead became obsessed with rap music. This newfound love changed his choices in clothing, wearing a gray hoodie over him at all times, even in the summer. He also calmed down quite a bit, but the gang still found a way to get annoyed by his antics time by time.

Jimmy Neutron and his gang consisting of Cindy, Carl, Libby and Sean all headed in the direction of the lab/clubhouse. It was 85 degrees out in early August, and everyone was sweaty and tired. Especially Sheen, who as previously stated refused to take off his Hoodie covering his head. Jimmy plucked a piece of hair from his head and put it up to VOX, to allow them access to the lab.

"So Jimmy…I have a question"

Sheen spoke up with curiosity in his voice. Jimmy, Carl and Libby turned to look at him, all of them wondering if it was going to be one of the rare intelligent and articulate questions Sheen could spit out, or something about a rapper again. Cindy didn't turn, she didn't respect Sheen and found him to be a nuisance. Sheen continued,

"In all of our years of hanging out together and dealing with aliens and villains, you never considered installing a better security system?"

Carl and Libby exchanged glances. It was a good question, and even Cindy turned around to look at Sheen and Jimmy. Jimmy was semi-delighted to receive this kind of question, because it showed that Sheen wasn't a complete idiot. Jimmy smiled and spoke,

"That's a good question, and i'll tell you why. When was the last time we fought a major villain?"

Sheen scratched his chin and contemplated for a few seconds. But what felt like minutes to Cindy finally made her speak up, in a rather condescending tone.

"How can you not remember Sheen?, Jimmy left the League of Villains or whatever 65 million years in the past! We haven't had any problems with that sort of thing since the end of fifth grade!"

Cindy crossed her arms and smirked. Jimmy shot a disappointed glance at her and continued,

"Yes…Cindy thats correct. So basically, with no imminent threat foreseeing us, theirs little to no point of upgrading VOX in any capacity. I trust you all in the lab and I already know about that brush Carl stole from my bathroom a few years ago to give you guys access 24/7. Which was actually a pretty smart idea…kinda creepy though."

Carl nervously chuckled. Everyone but Jimmy knew the real reason Carl had stolen the brush was in the hopes Jimmy's mom had used it. Carl quickly shifted the focus by exclaiming,

"You'd trust Cindy with all your pictures of Betty Quinlan?"

Carl grinned and Sheen laughed, which earned a classic eye roll from Libby. Cindy, visibly embarrassed yelled,

"He doesn't have anymore damn pictures of Betty Quinlan, he got rid of them all 3 years ago!"

Jimmy used to be embarrassed about that, but he stopped caring because he found a secret delight in watching Cindy getting envious over it. He smiled and shook his head and let everyone into the clubhouse.

Once everyone made it downstairs, they did the usual routine. They proceeded to the couch and Jimmy walked over to the freezer in the lab and got 5 cans of Purple Flurp. They all sat there in silence, which was unusual for all of them. Finally Sheen spoke up,

"Why don't we go on any real adventures anymore?"

Libby looked at him and said,

"Why do you wear a hoodie when its 85 degrees in the summer? Its a choice, just like how you choose to obsess over rap music."

Cindy chuckled and Sheen was taken aback,

"Heyyyy….you were the one that got me into that stuff! You was all about being the Hip-Hop soul sister"

Sheen exclaimed in a slightly gangsta voice. Libby smiled, rolled her eyes and said,

"That's true Sheen, but regardless Jimmy just wants us to be safe. We've had way to many close calls in the past. Do you know how I would feel if I lost any of you guys?"

Libby started to get emotional, but she kept her composure.

"You guys are like a second family to me. When I tell others at school I love you guys, I don't even care if they give me weird looks. Sheen and Cindy are two of the most important people in my life, and Jimmy and Carl are two people that could never be replaced in my book."

Libby leaned over and kissed Sheen on my cheek. Sheen chuckled and slightly blushed.

Jimmy nodded and smiled,

"I think we all feel that way about each other, even if some of us won't admit it"

Jimmy glanced at Cindy, who giggled and blushed. Jimmy continued,

"But I think Sheen's right on this one. For going out with a bang, this summer has practically been a whimper compared to our previous outings"

Carl looked up with a hint of concern,

"So what do you suggest Jim?"

Jimmy nodded and proceeded to get off the couch and walk over to his computer,

"I've been working on this new invention, which is basically just a new version of the multidimensional portal I built a few years back to meet up with Timmy Turner and his…computer programs. Its smaller, and I can put it in the hypercube and take it everywhere. I've been tinkering with this idea for close to a year and a half, and I think now is the time to unveil it and have some fun with it."

Everyone nodded with excitement. Sheen felt a slight bit of disappointment however and got up and walked over to jimmy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me-I mean everyone about it!"

Jimmy looked at Sheen and said in a overly serious tone,

"May I remind you of the time you grabbed my rocket in the summer after 5th grade and got stranded on a planet? it took us 3 months to find you. Now just imagine what would happen if you or one of the others got lost in another dimension without a way to get back. You'd be suck in it forever and we'd never see you again!"

Everyone glanced at Sheen, who's enthusiasm deflated like a balloon. He sulked back to the couch and sat in-between Libby and Carl. Jimmy proceeded to pull out his smaller, multidimensional portal and show everyone, they all sat in awe as Jimmy explained the specifics behind it. Cindy was the one to show the most enthusiasm.

"I hate to say it Neutron, but this might be the best invention you've ever conceived. This opens up a window of so much opportunity!"

Jimmy smiled, hearing Cindy encourage him.

"Thank you Cindy, but the best thing I have invented thus far is man's best friend"

Jimmy patted Goddard on the head, and the dog barked back. Cindy smiled. She preferred to be nice to Jimmy. Libby then stood up from the couch and said,

"Now I don't know what ya'll else be thinking, but I wanna explore the different dimensions. I haven't felt this excited for one of Jimmy's idea's since we became The N-Men."

Carl, Sheen and Cindy all smiled and nodded in agreement. Jimmy looked at Libby and said,

"Well…why don't we have a look right now?"

With that, Jimmy threw the mini portal on the ground, and various universes came up. One was about 3 younger boys who scammed the other kids for jawbreakers in their Cul-De-Sac. Jimmy contemplated jumping in and checking it out, until he saw the 3 kids getting beaten up. The next one, was about 2 kids who did amazing, incredible things with an endless summer. One of their sister's constantly tried to have their parents catch them in the act. She failed miserably every time. This one excited the gang extremely, but Jimmy wanted to hold off until he found the "perfect dimension" as he called it. The 3rd one looked by far the most boring…and regular. The gang was trying to find larger then life adventures, and this looked more boring then staying at home. Until something caught his eye. A human sized Blue Jay and a Raccoon were sweeping and conversing like humans. Jimmy gasped.

"Incredible! in this universe, animals and humans co-exist in harmony"

Carl sighed and spoke up,

"But Jimmy…the universe looks so plain and boring. Plus I'm worried i'll be allergic to half the population."

Cindy followed suit,

"Yeah Jimmy, your on the verge of something incredible and your fascinated by this?"

Jimmy knew it was a rhetorical question and thought about it. He agreed,

"Your right guys, I just made a huge technological advancement in science and what makes me curious is this?

Jimmy was about to switch to the next universe, when Carl walked over from the couch. Somehow he managed to trip and fell into the dimension by accident. The last thing the gang heard from him was the scream.

"CARL!"

Libby screamed. Jimmy looked at Cindy and knew what had to be done. The portal was only open for fifteen more seconds, and he knew if they didn't jump in now, there was a chance they would never see Carl again. Impulsively, Jimmy jumped in, followed by Sheen, Libby, and finally a reluctant Cindy, Goddard did not jump in before the portal closed up. The rest of the group however, were no longer in Retroville.


	2. Confused

"RIGBY!"

Mordecai yelled, looking at him in disgust. Rigby was slacking off, pretending to use his rake as a sword he saw in a recent action sequel. He proceeded to stop what he was doing and look up at Mordecai.

"You need to chill out man, Benson isn't going to find out if we don't work for five minutes…ish, he learned his lesson the last time he tried to invade our privacy by putting cameras everywhere!"

Mordecai face palmed,

"Ugh! But Rigby we're almost done! We've been working since nine this morning and its almost 2. If we just get this done in twenty minutes, we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves to hang with CJ and Elaine as planned. Why slack off now, when we can just get it done quickly and then not worry about work for the weekend?"

Rigby contemplated it, but decided to spend more time sword fighting with the air. Mordecai sighed, and just as he was about to go and rake it himself, a random portal across the lawn appeared, about 10 feet off the ground. Mordecai yelled,

"Rigby dude, holy crap! Look!"

Rigby ignored him, and Mordecai punched him in the arm.

"OW!"

Rigby yelped in pain, rubbing his arm and grumbling as he looked up at the portal before them. Suddenly, a kid fell through it and hit the ground. He moaned in pain, leaving Mordecai concerned,

"We have to go help him."

Rigby looked at Mordecai like he was crazy and said,

"Go help him…are you crazy!? How many times have we gotten ourselves into trouble because we tried to help someone in a certain situation? I DON'T TRUST ANYONE WITH A PORTAL!"

Suddenly, four other kids fell out of the portal. They all hit the ground in pain. These kids happened to be Jimmy Neutron and his friends. Carl got up first and brushed himself off. The others got up and exchanged angry glances at Carl. Libby yelled,

"CARL, COULD YOU BE ANYMORE CLUMSY?"

Carl breathed heavily and yelled,

"I-I-I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!"

Sheen falling back into old hyperactive habits yelled,

"You got that right! You llama loving fool!"

Jimmy sighed and looked at his surroundings. Out of all the places they could be, they landed in the grass in a plain park. They might've been better off starting a book club if this was the result of his "fantastic" invention.

Mordecai and Rigby watched the situation unfold, but kept their distance for the time being, they both thought they might be aliens coming after whoever crosses their path.

Jimmy spoke up,

"Ok guys, Carl made an innocent mistake! he didn't murder anyone, its not like he intended on tripping into a dimension we all vetoed."

Sheen looked at Carl with suspicion.

"Or did he…."

Jimmy sighed,

"No he didn't Sh-"

Jimmy was cut off by Sheen's further stupidity,

"OR DID HE?!"

Cindy had enough of the BS coming from everyone and screamed,

"NO HE DIDN'T YOU NIMROD!"

Sheen's eyes turned into slits looking at Cindy, he was about to speak up and start an argument with Cindy, when Jimmy cut him off,

"Look guys, let me just turn on the hy…."

Jimmy started slurring and fell to the ground. Everyone gasped and ran over to help him. But before they could get to him, the same thing happened to them.

"Jimmy, We're com…."

"I don't like chicken in my…."

"What's going…."

With all of them passed out on the grass, Mordecai looked at Rigby and said two words.

"Skips. Now."

An hour and a half later, Jimmy woke up with a massive headache. He looked around to see if his friends were with him and okay. They were still asleep from when they all passed out . He noticed he was in a bedroom with a single bed, a trampoline with a pile of clothes toppled on it, and the same blue jay and raccoon he saw through the portal earlier, this time accompanied by a Yeti looking at him. The blue jay and raccoon were discussing what they should do,

"Hey Mordecai look, big head is waking up! That head is not human man, its gotta be an Alien."

Mordecai for once didn't doubt Rigby. He was unnerved by the whole situation.

"Maybe for once your right dude."

Rigby smiled, and then scowled when he realized it was compliment and an insult. Jimmy looked up and weakly said,

"Hello, can you speak english?"

Rigby, slightly annoyed asked back,

"Oh I don't know, can your head get any bigger?"

Mordecai laughed and Skips went over to look at Cindy, Carl, Libby and Sheen. Jimmy felt alarmed at this, he didn't know Skips was a gentle soul. He just saw a big yeti skipping over to his friends in a bedroom. Jimmy spoke softly,

"Please don't hurt them, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

Skips looked up, slightly confused. Realizing the kids were in no way dangerous to any of them, he turned to Mordecai and said,

"Get them water now, I think the rest are going to be waking up soon. And i believe they're going to be just as confused as…."

Skips looked at Jimmy, waiting for Jimmy to fill in the blank. Jimmy noticed and responded.

"Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron"

Skips smiled and continued,

"They're going to be as confused as Jimmy here, so we need to act fast. And we can't let Benson find out, he wouldn't be as sympathetic to the situation as you or me."

Mordecai nodded and left the room to get the water. Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby all started waking up at the same time. All of them had a massive headache and were complaining and asking the same kind of questions.

"Where are we?"

"Why does my head hurt?"

"Are these animals savage?"

Rigby was slightly uncomfortable, but he decided to speak up,

"Hello aliens…kids. We're not the government and we're not going to dissect you like in all of those movies."

Rigby weakly laughed, rubbing his neck. Sheen looked up at him and said in his hyperactive nature,

"Oh. Well that's good Raccoon! Wait…you can talk?!"

Rigby was unamused, crossing in arms and shaking his head. Jimmy noticed early on that these animals that talked were fairly intelligent, about as intelligent as Libby or Cindy. So Jimmy replied to Sheen,

"Yes these animals can talk. I think they're just like us actually."

Skips, who was observing the situation, turned to Rigby,

"They are just like us, they mean no harm to you, me or Mordecai. Jimmy and his friends must've come here from some…other dimension. That'd explain why they're so confused and asking questions like if we talk and stuff."

Rigby turned to the five sitting on the ground and slyly asked,

"So you sure you guys are not Aliens?"

And almost in unison, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen and Libby all yelled,

"NO, WE ARE NOT ALIENS!"

Rigby snickered and Skips shook his head. Then as if he was on cue, Mordecai came back with the water for the kids. They all said thank you and drank the water like they hadn't drank anything in 2 days. Carl looked at Jimmy and asked,

"Hey Jim, why am I so thirsty, and why did we pass out?"

Jimmy was trying to figure it out too. He honestly had no idea at the moment. Jimmy decided to speak up and start asking questions. The first one directed at Mordecai, Rigby and Skips,

"What are your names?"

Mordecai cleared his throat and spoke up,

"I'm Mordecai. The raccoon is my best friend Rigby. And the yeti is named Skips."

Cindy, being filled with curiosity asked Skips,

"Why is your name Skips?"

Skips smirked and replied,

"Its a long story, that isn't as interesting as one might think."

Mordecai added,

"He skips everywhere, he doesn't walk or run ever."

The group of five all nodded and then each of them individually told Mordecai, Rigby and Skips their names. Sheen laughed and proceeded to ask Rigby,

"Do you go to the bathroom outside?"

Sheen grinned as the others looked at him in disgust. Rigby sighed and Mordecai patted him on the back,

"I should be getting paid extra for this."


	3. The Curious Case of Mordecai & Rigby

"HEY YOU GUYS! I'M NOT ALLERGIC TO THEM!"

Carl yelled happily. Despite being around a bunch of walking animals, he was not sneezing or having any symptoms of being allergic to them. Cindy sarcastically replied,

"Well isn't that SUCH a relief."

Libby giggled and Carl mocked Cindy with his hand. Jimmy and the others were standing in Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom, getting aquatinted and asking questions. Mordecai looked at his clock in the room, and quickly turned to Rigby.

"Ugh dude its 3:45! We've spent an hour and 45 minutes helping Jimmy and his friends out. Benson's gonna be pissed!"

Skips, always wanting to be a helper spoke up.

"You guys only had a little bit more of raking to do by the grassy knoll right?"

Mordecai and Rigby nodded. And Skip's continued,

"Stay with the kids, i'll go finish up that job for you guys. Have a nice weekend."

Skips waved and skipped out the room. Following an appropriate silence, Jimmy pulled out his hypercube and flung it to the ground, which freaked Rigby out as he shouted,

"AHH WHAT IS HE DOING? HE'S AN ALIEN AFTER ALL!"

Mordecai looked at him and shook his head. Jimmy noting that Rigby was freaked out and assured him it was just a science invention of his,

"Rigby, there's nothing to be afraid of. I forgot to mention this, but I'm technically a boy genius. An IQ of 210 to be exact. This is just a science gizmo of mine, a portable multidimensional portal."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other, astounded. Mordecai shouted,

"Wow, thats incredible dude!"

Jimmy smiled, with a hint of arrogance. Cindy rolled her eyes and walked over to Mordecai and Rigby to keep Jimmy in check,

"Yea he's a genius…who completely lacks common sense! Do you guys go on crazy adventures because one of you make's a big mistake every time?"

Cindy stood there with her hands on her hips. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other and nervously laughed, because that's exactly what happened to them. All of the time.

"Haha, of course not…no. That's ridiculous"

Rigby stated. Jimmy could tell they were lying. However it made him curious, not suspicious. They seemed like nice guys, but they were hiding something. Which made Jimmy want to stay, he was looking for any excuse to stay longer, to find out the secrets of this universe. He knew his group of friends had a short attention span, so he figured they needed to do something interesting fast, or they were going back to Retroville.

Libby spoke up, breaking jimmy's train of thought,

"So you got the portal-thingy right? Are we going back to Retroville or not?"

Cindy, Sheen and Carl nodded. Mordecai then curiously asked,

"Wait hold on…why did you guys even come here in the first place?"

Sheen walked over and exclaimed,

"Because Carl was clumsy, tripped and fell through the portal. We arrived here accidentally. We weren't even going to jump into your universe, cuz it looked BORING!"

Carl yelled at Sheen,

"Sheen don't even! We didn't think it was THAT boring…we just thought I might be allergic to you guys since i'm allergic to-"

Carl's word's got cut off by him sneezing. After he sneezed, he concluded with,

"Everything."

Rigby threw his arms up in the air and replied,

"We're not BORING HOODIE BOY! We do a lot of fun stuff. Would any of you care to join us tonight?"

The gang of five contemplated what Rigby had proposed. Sheen spoke up first,

"What do you guys have that we don't?"

Mordecai thought, and replied,

"Uh…we have pizza delivery 24/7 and retro video games!"

Carl pointed at himself to represent the rest of the group and answered,

"So do we, but do you guys travel in space?"

Rigby blurted out before quickly covering his mouth,

"We have."

Jimmy and the others looked at him with a newfound curiosity. Mordecai weakly laughed and said to Rigby,

"Only in your dreams dude!"

Rigby fake laughed as well and nodded. Mordecai then remembered the golf carts they had, and realized that's how they would prove Jimmy's friends wrong. He turned to Rigby with a wide grin who was thinking the exact same thing. They both shouted at the same time,

"GOLD CARTS!"

Cindy looked at them with confusion,

"Gold Carts…?"

Mordecai continued,

"Yeah, we got unlimited access to golf carts and an endless amount of space to ride with!"

Libby, Sheen and Carl thought about it, before Libby stated,

"What's in it for us?"

Rigby weakly replied with a slight amount of hesitation,

"You guys can take turns…being the drivers?"

Instantly Sheen, Carl and Libby smiled and yelled together,

"Count us in!"

Mordecai and Rigby did what they usually did,

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sheen, once again falling back into hyperactive habits yelled,

"So what are we doing standing around here! Lets go! Heck, its all a mirage anyway!"

Libby rolled her yes and whispered to Sheen,

"This is not a dream, there is really a human sized talking Blue Jay and Raccoon in front of us."

Sheen walked towards the door, trying to process the reality.

With that Mordecai, Rigby, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Libby left the room. Mordecai closed the door as quietly as he could and told them to quietly exit the house by going downstairs. Carl nearly tripped coming down, but Jimmy prevented him from doing that. When they got outside, someone was waiting there for them.

"Hey Mordecai-"

Mordecai's girlfriend CJ had arrived at 4:00 as planned to hang out with him and Rigby. She cut herself off when she saw the kids exiting the house.

"CJ!"

Mordecai yelled with enthusiasm as he went and kissed her,

"I'm so happy to see you!"

CJ smiled, but continued in a rather confused tone,

"I'm happy to see you too, but I didn't realize we were going to add 5 teenagers to our group."

Mordecai turned around to look at Jimmy and his friends. He had forgotten for a second they were still with them. He was processing this crazy afternoon. He then replied to CJ,

"Oh CJ! I forgot to introduce you to…Jimmy Neutron and his friends."

CJ walked over to Jimmy first and smirked,

"Boy…you got a big head"

Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl started laughing, before CJ cut them off as she shrugged,

"That's not a bad thing, it probably just means you're the smartest"

Jimmy smiled and nodded. Cindy scowled and whispered under her breath,

"Oh please"

Jimmy reached out his hand and CJ shook it, smiling. Jimmy spoke up,

"I'm Jimmy Neutron, and these are my close friends…"

Jimmy proceeded to introduce Carl, who smiled and waved. Then he introduced Sheen, who tried to look cool by throwing up 2 peace signs, which made CJ giggle. He then went to Libby, who nodded and said,

"Ayyeee whats good sister?"

CJ laughed,

"Everything Libby, everything"

Lastly, Jimmy walked over to Cindy and introduced her. Cindy was nice when she introduced herself, but Jimmy could tell something was off about her. She had been pretty quiet all day, save for the occasional comment or question here and there.

CJ turned to Mordecai and smirked, remarking,

"Are you sure your not hanging out with teenagers to remind yourself your not old?"

Rigby, who had kinda drifted off into space as CJ was being introduced to everyone, snapped back after hearing that comment and started hysterically laughing. To the point where he started choking. Mordecai rolled his eyes and said,

"Shut up Rigby. If I'm old, your old too. And CJ, this is gonna sound really weird…but like, these kids came from another dimension."

CJ's eyes widened and she took a step back, saying,

"WHAT?"

CJ turned to look at Jimmy and his friends, who nodded. She took a breath and continued,

"This actually isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to us now that I think about it. What were you guys going to do with them?"

Rigby spoke up,

"Go berserk with the gold carts and then go to the concert later"

CJ nodded, but added,

"But don't the tickets cost money? What if they are sold out?"

Mordecai rubbed his hands together, and continued,

When they were passed out on the lawn, and we picked up their bodies…."

Mordecai trailed off and stopped what he was saying when he realized what he was dying sounded really weird and almost creepy. He summed it up by saying,

"Yep, they got money."

Sheen jumped up and yelled,

"IS IT A RAPPER PERFORMING! IS IT?"

Cindy and Libby both rolled their eyes, and Mordecai smiled and nodded, replied,

"Yeah it is actually. His name is Past and he's performing tonight at 7."

"COOL!"

Sheen yelled with excitement. The gang was just about ready to follow Mordecai, Rigby and CJ to the carts when Cindy spoke up outta the blue.

"Actually…me and Jimmy need to talk about something, just us."

Jimmy was confused,

"We do?…"

Cindy gave him a disappointed glare, which provoked Jimmy to continue,

"We do actually. Just getting a breather, that's all guys. Later"

Cindy nodded and continued,

"We'll catch ya guys later. Libby you have my phone, call me or text me if you need me".

Libby appeared concerned,

"What if we don't get phone reception here?"

Cindy thought about it, and said,

"Then we'll just meet back at this house"

Jimmy and Cindy went their own way towards the exit of the park.


	4. Coffee Shop

Jimmy noticed it was getting colder out, as Cindy buried her hands deep into her pockets. He knew it was a different season in this town, most likely Fall. Jimmy contemplated holding her hand for the sake of keeping warm, but decided he didn't want to give her mixed signals. Jimmy and Cindy had been walking in silence for over 15 minutes. Jimmy figured Cindy would start the conversation, and Cindy was trying to figure out HOW she would approach this. Finally Jimmy spoke softly,

"Cindy, whats wrong?"

Cindy turned to look at him. She looked into his big blue eyes, making her heart skip a beat. She adored them, and considered it his best feature. She slowly replied,

"Its about my parents. All they do is fight these days and it's so hard to live with it. I love both my parents, but its getting to the point where I was scream until I lose my voice at them."

Her voice started getting shaky. Jimmy could tell she was getting very emotional.

"They love you Cindy, i'm sure-"

This made Cindy snap, as she cut him off,

"NEUTRON, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WOULD GIVE EVERYTHING TO LIVE IN A HOUSE LIKE YOURS. YOUR MOTHER IS SO SUPPORTIVE OF YOU AND YOUR DAD ACTUALLY SHOWS HE LOVE'S YOU! MY MOM TREATS ME LIKE A TROPHY, NOT A DAUGHTER! AND MY DAD IS GONE SO MUCH-"

Cindy choked and cut herself off, and her eyes started watering up. She couldn't hold back and she started crying. Tears rolled down her checks as she stood there on the sidewalk. Jimmy grabbed her and hugged her as tightly as he could. He could feel his shoulder getting wet from the tears. Cindy stopped crying and looked up at Jimmy. Jimmy was now a bit taller then her, not by much…but enough. He kissed her forehead and stroked her blonde hair with his hand. She whispered in a moment of vulnerability,

"I love you Jimmy".

Jimmy and Cindy smiled at each other and continued walking, this time holding hands. They weren't sure if this mean't they were dating or what…but it meant something. Cindy softly spoke up,

"Hey, i'm sorry for snapping at you."

Jimmy turned and looked at her, and replied,

"It's perfectly okay."

Jimmy then spotted a coffee shop across the street,

"Hey look, a coffee shop! Lets go in and sit down."

Cindy nodded and they both crossed the street, and entered the coffee shop.

As they entered, they proceeded walk down the stairs into the cafe and walked over to sit down at a long table with several stools for seats. They turned and heard a voice from behind the food counter,

"I'll be right there!"

Jimmy directed his attention to Cindy again, asking her,

"Are you feeling better?"

Cindy softly smiled and replied,

"So much."

They look at each other with loving eyes. Their moment was broken up by the server coming over, she was short mole with tan fur, who actually look like the first human they had seen in this universe so far. She was holding a tray with two Ice water's. With a chipper enthusiasm, she started,

"Hey guys!"

Jimmy and Cindy both nodded and replied,

"Hello"

Jimmy blinked and asked the server,

"I don't know what to call you…what is your name?"

The server shyly smiled and replied,

"Oh my name? Oh i'm Eileen."

Jimmy smiled and replied back,

"Hi Eileen!"

Eileen noticed there wasn't any other customers in the shop, so she decided to strike up some small talk,

"i've never seen you guys before, where did you come from?"

Cindy decided to answer that question, since she figure Jimmy would give some long, pointless answer.

"We're just from out of town. We know a few people from here so we decided to visit."

Jimmy smiled and nodded. Cindy was lying, but it wasn't like they were going to tell Eileen that they came here from another dimension. That'd sound crazy. Then Jimmy continued,

"We actually know these 2 guys named Mordecai and Rigby from awhile back, so we came to visit them…for the weekend."

He added with a convincing smile.

Eileen gasped and her face changed in a matter of seconds to a wide grin,

"You guys know Mordecai and Rigby?!"

Jimmy and Cindy both nodded, and that was actually true. Eileen decided she could trust these two and replied,

"Thats so sick! Those two are like…my best friends! But why aren't you with them right now? This is like their favorite place to hang out?"

Cindy replied,

"They went to a concert with some of our other friends tonight."

Eileen nodded and replied,

"Yeah the rapper Past was in town today, that's right! I wanted to go with them, but I had work of course…"

She slightly scowled, and continued,

"But thats okay, because me, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Party Horse are getting together and throwing Rigby a surprise party tonight at nine!

Jimmy look at Cindy, then turned back to Eileen. He smiled and asked,

"Does Mordecai know about it?"

Eileen grinned and replied,

"Nope."


End file.
